Harry Potter and the Curse Gone Wrong
by Bloodredwings
Summary: Harry attacks Draco Malfoy with a seemingly dud spell. Unfortunately or not his wand backfires, and he gets Animagusafied. HG RHr
1. Sectumspra!

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of these characters, JK.R does, i only own the plot, so don't sue me please!**

**A/n:****I'm sorry this chappie is so short! but to compensate, i'm putting up chapter 2 very very soon, maybe even today.**

**Harry Potter and the Curse gone Wrong...**

**Chaper One : Sectumspra!**

I come out of History of Magic, and see Malfoy leaning against the wall, smirking at me.

I glare back.

He smirks more. I begin to get suspicious, why is he in such a good mood?

"Potter, did you want your wand back?"

_What?_

"What do you mean, Malfoy?"

"You heard."

_How the hell did he get hold of it? It was in... Oh shit._

"You left it just outside that portrait of a Fat Lady."

_Double shit._

"Give me my wand, Malfoy," I growl..

Malfoy smirks even more, if that's possible. "sure, take it,"

And he chucks me my wand, but i can't believe it's that simple.

Unfortunately, I'm right. As soon as I catch it, the top half falls off.

_Fuck! Malfoy just broke my wand! I'll kill him!_

"Sectumspra!" _oh shit, did i say that wrong?_

_Argh!_

my wand backfires and the jet of purple light hits me and Ron.

_shitshitshit, this can't be good!_

_Hmm... I don't feel any different..._

_Maybe it was a dud. Thank god. I was worried for a minute there._

I look at Ron, and he seems to be thinking the same thing.

We run up to the Gryffindor common room, leaving malfoy staring after us, and sit down in the comfiest armchair next to the fire, mulling over what has happened, and anxiously waiting for boils 

to appear on our faces, or maybe to grow wings (that i wouldnt mind), or maybe to get a nose bleed.

After an hour, nothing has happened, and we both start to relax. I guess that it really was just a dud spell.

We head down to the Great Hall for dinner, and as we sit down at the gryffinor table, Hermione bombards us with questions.

"Where were you? What happened? Lavender and Parvatti said something about a spell backfiring! Are you okay? Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey?"

"We're fine Hermione, really, Malfoy broke my wand..." _Oh my god! He broke my wand! That git! I'd forgotten in all the excitement._

"er, listen guys, I've got to go to Dumbledore, and ask if I can go to Diagon Alley this weekend to get my wand fixed. I'll see you later." And I ran off, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together.

I arrive at the Gargoyle that is the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and I realise that I don't know the password.

_Damn, what the hell is the password? Let me think... Dumbledore favours sweets for his passwords..._

"Fizzing Wizzbee!" Nope.

"Cockroach Cluster!" Nothing.

"Sherbert Lemon!" _again_. Zilch.

I'm really starting to get annoyed now...

"Maltesers!"_oops... oh my god! it actually worked! I didn't know Dumbledore liked muggle sweets... well, except for Sherbert Lemons._

As the Gargoyle jumps aside to let me through and go up the moving staircase to his office, i ponder this new choice of sweet.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Again, i do not own any of these characters, JKR does. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Thanks to those who have already reviewed, you make me feel speshul :) lol**

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

I knock on the door to dumbledore's office, and his voice calls,

"enter, Harry"

I choose to ignore the fact that he knew it was me and come straight to the point.

"Professor, My wand-"

"Is broken and you need to go down to Diagon Alley this weekend to fix it"

"Er, yes, sir, you see-"

"You and Mr. Malfoy got into a little argument and your wand somehow got snapped in two."

"..."

"Sorry Harry, i was practising my Legilimency."

"oh"

He smiles in his serene way, his eyes twinkling under his half-moon glasses.

_Well, that was weird... and also rather annoying..._

"I did say i was sorry, Harry."

"yes, well, anyway professor, may I?"

"As long as you stay out of trouble. Maybe Ron Weasly should go with you,"

_honestly, i can look after myself. Though i dont mind if Ron comes._

"Okay sir, Thank you."

Dumbledore smiles again as i leave his office.

_That was rather fast._

* * *

As I enter the common room, i start to head straight for the boys dormitories when I notice a rather disturbing sight involving my two best friends.

I head over to the pair and clear my throat.

There's a noise like a suction cup and Ron surfaces.

"Harry! I, er, We werent expecting you back so soon," Both he and Hermione blush.

_How they feel about eachother is none of my buisness. _

"Yes, well, anyway... Ron, can you come with me on Saturday to go to Diagon Alley, Dumbledore said I could go so long as i brought you."

"What about me?" Hermione says in a hurt voice.

"Well, there's a charms test on Tuesday, I thought you would want to revise..."

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot! Sorry boys, I've got to go to the Library!" And with that she dashes off.

Ron stares after her.

"Isn't it a bit late for revising tonight? It's nine o'clock!"

_wow she's obsessed with work. Not that i hadn't already realised that._

"Well, come on, lets go to the dorm," I say, and we both head off to bed.

* * *

I lie awake, thinking over the events of this afternoon, and wondering whether it really was a dud spell.

_What if something's seriously wrong and we don't realise till it's too late?_

And I fall asleep, thinking worrying thoughts, and cursing Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The next morning (saturday), Ron and I go to the gates, where a Thestral-drawn Carriage is waiting for us. We climb in, and play exploding snap on the journey.

We arrive after an hour (considering the distance, i suspect magic was used), and we get out of the carriage.

"It looks so different during term time," i state, as we head for Olivander's.

There are less people about, and it just has an altogether different atmosphere.

_I suppose i usually see it full of Hogwarts students _I muse.

We push open the door, and step into the shop.

"Ah, Mister Potter, and... Mister Weasley, yes, what is it that you need Mr Potter?" Says Olivander as he emerges from the shadows to stad behind the counter.

"Well, my wand got broken yesterday, and Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to come have it fixed."

"I had to get a completely new wand when mine broke," grumbles Ron in my ear.

"Oh, that should be easy enough." He takes my wand and waves his own over it, and the other half fixes itself back on.

_That seems a bit simple for all this trouble. Ah well, what the heck. At least we got some fresh air._

**_A/n:_ Okay, I know this chapter was kindof dull, but they shall get better, i promise :) and the next one should be up within a week.**


	3. Harry and Ginny, Sitting in a Tree

**Disclaimer:****right, this is the last time i'm going to say this, i don't own any of these characters, i only own the plot.**

**Chapter 3 : Harry and Ginny, Sitting in a Tree...**

When we arrive back at the school, we head straight for the Griffindor common room, hoping to find Hermione (ron was especially anxious to find her).

As we entered the common room, we saw both Hermione and Ginny sitting by the fire.

_shit that girl's hot!_

_argh!_

_Shut up!_

_She's ron's sister!_

I had plenty going through my mind as we neared the girls. But none of which prepared me for what I did next.

"Ginny... Iloveyouwillyougooutwithme?"

_damn that always happens when i ask a girl something._

"Sorry Harry?"

Hermione cut in.

"He loves you, and he's wandering whether you'll go out with him,"

"Oh, okay, sure." _what?!_

"erm, cool, see ya then," I said, not quite believing how good i must be with girls.

_ah well, im not complaining_ i thought, as i made my way up to the dormitory.

My dreams are full of a beautiful girl with flaming red hair.

The next day flies by, and the only eventful thing that happens is me asking Ginny wether we should go out somewhere at 6. She agrees!

At six fifteen, i'm sitting in the common room, talking with Ron about Hermione and Ginny. I look at my watch.

_SHIT!_

I dash off to find Ginny, leaving a bemused looking Ron behind.

I search for about 5 minutes, 'til i find her waiting by the front doors.

"Sorry! Time flies when you're excited!" _oh shit, thats embarassing..._

We walk around the grounds, chatting about mundane stuff, and wandering wether we're actually going to go anywhere.

Suddenly i spot a tree.

_Perfect!_

I lead Ginny over to it, and give her a leg up.

We sit in a high branch, talking.

"Ginny, I've loved you ever since I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets, but I only realised it last year. Cho was just a pretty girl, i never really loved her, but you are so god-damn hot!" She looks at me pointedly and i am confused for a second before i realise what she wants and quickly add, "...and incredibly inteligent and amazing all round!" And I kiss her. A lot.

_...hmmm... god this is good!... Argh! what was that?_

There's a loud bang from over by the castle, and i slip.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I yell, as i fall to my certain death (or at least injury).

Suddenly, I'm not falling anymore.

Infact, quite to the contrary, I'm flying, and Ginny is looking at me with her astonished expression clearly stating : "OMFG!"

I land gracefully (almost), and look at my paws.

_Wait, paws?? what the hell is going on here?_

I swing my furry head around, and peer at the rest of my body.

It is that of a black wolf's, except for one tiny thing, I have wings!

_Ha! how's Ron gonna like this? hehe, I can't wait to see his face!_

I fly back over to the tree where Ginny is still sitting, stunned, and concentrate hard on being human again. Suddenly, I'm me, and Ginny is staring at me.

"wow"

"yeah, It's a shock to me, too! I think it might be a result of that curse I sent at Malfoy that back-fired."

"oh"

"yeah"

We head back to the castle, and I run straight up to griffindor tower.

I get back to the dormitory in a state of shock.

As I flop down onto my bed, the door bursts open, and Ron rushes in, looking excited and confused and freaked out, all at the same time.

"Harry! the weirdest thing happened this evening!"

"Yeah, you're not the only one, I-" I start to say, but he interupts.

"I went off with 'mione to the Weasel and the Meat Cleaver at about half-six, just after you ran off.

We met in the common room.

She looked amazing (as usual) in this pretty blue top and jeans.

I took her hand and led her to the Cleaver.

For once she didn't call me Ronald (yay)

I sat down and ordered steak for both of us and she said all this stuff about how I was so manly (freaked me out a little).

She said so much that my ears became as red as my hair, you know how it is,Harry.

I said I would go to the toilet to get rid of it and I kissed her on the way out. During the kiss I felt a sudden chill and then Hermione dropped me-"

"Huh? Did I miss something?" interrupted Harry, "Dropped you??"

"Shush let me keep telling my story! Anyway...

Then the waiter came up to us with his traditional meat clever and said (in an foriegn accent),

"Madame, zat weasel, i shall kill it. Make good meat pie, ya," he brandished his meat cleaver about.

I was rather insulted at being called a weasel, and I tried to tell him this, but it came out as an angry chattering, sounding almost like a... weasel!

I scampered to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, staring back at me, was this,"

He screws up his face in concentration, and a second later, a ginger Weasel is sitting on the bed, just where Ron was a moment before.

_Ah, so it's not just me. Maybe it has something to do with that spell!_

he quickly turns back, and carries on with his story,

"anyway, i ran from the Pub, and Hermione saw me. She ran after me, and found me hiding in an alleyway, whining.

Anyway, i dunno why, but she kissed me again (which to be honest i find slightly disturbing. Beastiality isn't really my cup of tea...) and there I was, back to normal.

We stared at eachother for a second, and then Hermione said ,

"can you do that again?"

"I dunno," I replied. I thought as hard as i could of Hermione and how much i loved her, and suddenly, she was towering above me.

Well, I'm glad i got that off my chest, now what was it you needed to tell me?"

and i tell him my story.

Once i'm done, we both sit thinking for a while, and Ron finally says,

"Lets ask 'mione tomorrow."

I agree, and we both go to bed, pondering the events of the day.


	4. Explanations

**A/n:****I'm sorry this chappie is so short, but It's really late. Can you do me a favour and tell me wether you would prefer random length chappies often, or long ones less often? I have alot of school work to do, so I'm really busy, but the next chappie should be up in less than a week. :) edit: or not. Sorry. Hopefully soon now though...**

**Chapter Four : Explanations**

Early the next morning, Ron and I hurry down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and find Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione!" Ron says " It's not just me! It must have been the spell. Though from what Harry says he doesn't turn into a weasel."

Hermione looks questioningly at me.

_well i can't show her here_

"I'll show you in the common room, it should be empty now, 'cause everyone's eating breakfast." we quickly finish up, and go up to the common room.

I explain what happened to me, and concentrate hard on the feeling i had yesterday when I transformed. Hermione gasps.

"Wow, Harry, you look so cool!" I would blush, but wolves can't, so i merely wag my tail. Ron looks kindof jealous.

_hehe_

"Anyway, " I say, changing back to normal, " 'Mione, can you find something about what's happened? maybe in a Transfiguration book or something?"

"Oh, but I already know what's happened, although it is slightly different than usual, Harry, you've somehow made you and Ron animagi."

_huh?!_

"cool! thanks, mate!" exclaims Ron, grinning.

"But, there are a number of small differences between you and True Animagi," she continues,

"One, the actuall spell is a lot more complex, and I reckon Harry found a shortcut, although it was by accident.

Two, a true animagus, when he or she transforms, aquires the brain type of the animal they have transformed into.

Three, you two seem to change at embarassing or inconvenient times, and I think that it's to do with your emotions.

Hold on a sec." and she dashes off, leaving Ron and I staring after her.

"Blimey she's smart," says Ron, just before she rushes back in with an enormous book in her hands.

" I was right, look - there was one other wizard this happened to, he tried to curse another wizard, said the spell wrong, and his wand backfired, much like what happened to you, Harry."

**"The un-named wizard, after the spell back-fired, changed into a Toad at rather inconvenient times. At one point, just as he was**-uh, having a pleasurable time with a woman- **he turned into his form and scared his wife away. It seems that The Animaga Spell (as it has been named, due to it's similarity to Animagi transformations) works in much the same way as the Animagus spell, but when you first start off, you don't have complete control over your Transformations, and generally transform because of high emotions, (e.g Love, Hate, Fear...), you gain control as you gain expierience. The wizard has told us though, that he kept his own mind during his Transformations, instead of aquiring the brain type of the animal that he transformed into. The True Animagus Spell is alot more complex, and more dangerous. The similarity to the True Animagus Spell, is that the animal that you Transform into has something to do with you (your personality and looks), you also keep any scars that you may have, though they will most likely be covered by fur.**

**Unfortunately, The Wizard forgot what it was that he said that made him an Animaga, so only he, and a few others (accidental too. they have also forgotten the spell) can transform in quite this way."**

"Cool" says Ron again.

"Erm, Ron, aren't you forgetting something?" i ask him, and in answer to his puzzled question, i add, "about changing at first when in extreme emotions and stuff"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That could be a bit awkward." Hermione finishes.

"ah" says Ron, finally getting it.

I look at my watch. 9:05am

_shit! We're late for Transfiguration! I don't want to miss this!_

"Argh! C'mon! We're late!" The other two look stunned, glance at their watches, and both swear simultaneously.

We sprint to the Transfiguration classroom, and the cat sitting on Professor McGonnagal's desk hisses.

**A/n:****I also think I may have spelt McGonnagal wrong, but as I said before, It's late, and I can't check the actual spelling in the dark. :)**

**Author's Note 17.8.08****: Hey people! Erm I'm thinking that I might very well be back. I got severe writer's block on this fic... which seems to have lasted two years, and I just didn't know where i was taking this story. But I really feel i should finish it. So i'm going to try and figure it out. And improve my punctuation and stuff at the same time. Although this A/N isn't a very good start lol.**

**So I'm sorry for the delay and I hope for another chapter to be up relatively soon. Hopefully. If i don't update this fic in the next month, then i'm probably going to take it down.**

**If anybody has any suggestions about what to do with the story please message me or review or whatever. **

**Thanks, **

**Handy1994**


End file.
